


i can take my clothes off (i cannot fall in love)

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jessica Jones runs an indie gay porn production company from her apartment instead of a private detective agency, Matt’s a star, and Foggy’s her production assistant who was recently promoted to production assistant <i>and</i> fluffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can take my clothes off (i cannot fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad today so I wanted to finish writing this super fluffy thing.
> 
> Also, I did no research for this because I didn’t want anything to hold me back from weird pseudo-platonic fingering. This fic also features Matt/Danny/Luke, Matt/Luke, and Matt/Frank, but all in purely professional capacities.

Jessica says, “Jesus, _cut_ ,” and Matt sinks down onto Frank’s dick, sighing around the ball gag in his mouth.

“You good, kid?” Frank asks, patting his side, and Matt makes a muffled affirmative from behind the gag and climbs off of him.

 “You look like you’re falling asleep on his dick, Murdock,” Jessica says, tapping the gag lightly and waiting for Matt to nod before she takes it off of him. “That’s a sub-genre I’m not interested in exploring here.”

“Long night,” Matt says, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand before he grins at her.

“Fucking? Drinking? Fighting crime?” she asks. “You know what, I actually don’t need to know what you do in your free time, dude. Can you pull off one more scene before we wrap for the day?”

“I think so,” Matt says, stretching out.

“Get some coffee in you,” she says. “Grab Nelson if you need him, I’m sure he’d like a break from editing.”

“I would, actually,” Foggy says, from across the room, where he’s sitting on the floor with a laptop in front of him that’s playing the finished takes from earlier in the week. “Did you say coffee?”

“She means the shit that’s been sitting in there since she made it this morning,” Matt says, contemplating putting his boxers back on and settling on wrapping a towel around his waist instead. Foggy hefts himself to his feet and walks over to clap Matt on the shoulder.

“I’ll take anything, I’m dragging,” he says. “Long night.”

Jessica makes a weird noise.

“Nelson, why don’t you go pour the coffee? I need to chat with our star here,” she says.

“Uh oh,” Foggy says, squeezing Matt’s bicep before he slides past him and heads toward the kitchen. “Mom’s mad.”

“I’m firing you the next time you imply I gave birth to one of you idiots,” she says.

“Who would pour the coffee?” Foggy asks, as the door shuts behind him.

Matt crosses his arms over his chest while Jessica glares at him. He can tell that she’s glaring at him because she always makes a certain noise when she glares, this annoyed huff. Also, he can just kind of feel it, because Jessica’s glares are powerful.

“Long night?” she asks, sharply.

“I thought you didn’t want to know what I do in my free time,” Matt says.

“I want to know if what you’re doing in the free time is fucking my production assistant,” she says. “My _only_ production assistant.”

“We’re not fucking,” Matt says.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let him be your fluffer,” Jessica says. “I’m still not convinced that fluffers even exist, I think you assholes are perpetuating the myth because you have a crush on each other.”

“We just hang out—we’re not fucking, I don’t have a crush, and fluffers absolutely exist,” Matt says.

“They do,” Frank agrees, sounding amused. “I’ve heard.”

“See?” Matt says. “Frank’s heard.”

“If you break his heart and I lose the only assistant that will work for next to fucking nothing and also knows ridiculous legal loopholes, I’ll replace you,” Jessica says. “There’s a lot of nice asses out there, Murdock.”

“Will they do what mine does, though?” Matt asks, and Foggy laughs from the doorway to the kitchen, coffee sloshing in each hand.

“He’s got a point,” he says.

“Firing you all,” Jessica says, storming away into her bedroom. “I’m producing solo videos of Luke and _that’s it_.”

Foggy pushes a mug into Matt’s hand.

“You planning on breaking my heart?” he asks.

“Are you going to give it to me to break?” Matt asks, leaning into his space and smiling when Foggy’s heart skips a beat.

“ _Flirt_ ,” Foggy says, laughing. “Drink your coffee.”

Matt was maybe being serious, but that’s fine. He leans against the wall behind him and takes a drink, pulling a face—cold and stale. He steels himself and downs the rest, handing the mug back to Foggy, who puts them both away before he comes back to brush his knuckles against Matt’s shoulder.

“What do you need?” he asks.

“Something to wake me up, apparently,” Matt says. “I drank too much last night, you’re a bad influence.”

“Says the actual porn star,” Foggy says. “Go sit down and lose the towel, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Are you two gonna keep making eyes at each other?” Frank asks, when Matt collapses next to him on the couch where they were just filming.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt says. “I’ve never made eyes at anyone.”

Frank sighs and gets up, knocking on Jessica’s door before he slips inside. Through the wall, Matt hears him say, “Why don’t you just put him and Nelson in one of your movies? Let ‘em get their tension out once and for all.”

“Foggy is a terrible porn name,” Jessica says, darkly. There’s ice clinking in her glass of whiskey. “If you’re going to be in here, sit down and be quiet.”

“Gladly, ma’am.”

Foggy sits next to Matt and knocks their knees together, says, “You know, before I started working for Jess, I had no idea you could buy lube in bulk. Cool if I touch your dick?”

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Matt says, laughing, breath catching when Foggy does just that, wrapping slick fingers around the base of it before he slides them up slowly. Matt’s been half-hard since he came on camera earlier, but Foggy’s fingers are gentle and insistent and his smell close up makes Matt feel warm and a little light-headed.

“If we’re actually following the production schedule, you’re supposed to come again in this next scene,” Foggy says. “I figured you could use a hand.”

“A hand,” Matt repeats, smiling.

“Pun fully intended, man,” Foggy says, tightening his grip so Matt moans.

“You’re good at that,” he murmurs, tipping his head back.

“Well, I _am_ a professional,” Foggy says, rubbing Matt’s thigh with his other hand.

“You should get Jessica to cast you,” Matt says—only slightly joking, thinking about Foggy fucking him in front of a camera, but Foggy just laughs and thumbs lightly over the head of Matt’s dick.

“I don’t exactly have a face made for movies,” he says, wryly.

“Now, I don’t believe that,” Matt gasps. “You’ll have to let me touch your face sometime, so I can tell you that you’re hot enough for porn.”

“Well, given how much I’ve touched you, I guess that’s only fair,” Foggy says. “Think you’re good to go now?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Matt says, arching his hips up slightly when Foggy strokes him one last time, smiling sideways at him. “I’m good.”

“Okay, then,” Foggy says, wiping his hand off on his jeans. “Touch my face.”

“Now?” Matt asks.

“Yep,” Foggy says, turning to face him, heart racing even more than when he was jerking Matt off. “Do it, feel me up.”

Matt hesitates—he was thinking he’d let Foggy drag him out to Josie’s again and try it there—then says, “Sure,” softly and reaches up to frame Foggy’s face in his hands. Foggy’s breath goes shallow and careful as Matt traces his features, thumbs across his cheekbones, skims over his eyebrows and under his eyes and down the bridge of his nose.

Foggy murmurs his name, and Matt’s fingers brush over his mouth, one hand cupping his cheek as he leans in to kiss him—right before Jessica opens the door and says, “ _Fuck_ , are you touching his face?”

They jump apart, Matt falling backwards as Foggy jumps to his feet.

“Just seeing what I look like, probably not impressed, I’m going to go finish editing,” he says, voice fake bright as he crosses the room to drop down onto the floor and open his laptop again. Matt can hear himself dirty talking through his headphones.

“You can’t just go around groping people, Murdock,” Jessica says.

“Isn’t that literally what you pay me to do?” Matt asks.

“On camera, yeah,” Jessica says. “Speaking of, Castle—get back in here and let’s finish this shit.”

Across the room, Foggy’s heart’s still beating fast.

*

Matt was the third person that Jessica hired when she started Alias Productions out of her apartment as director and camera-person with a shitty secondhand camera and a barely functioning laptop, right after Luke and Danny. Everyone else followed, including Foggy, who was hired on as Jessica’s assistant to make a little money on the side as he finishes law school—until the day that Matt’s on his back on top of Jess’ desk with Luke halfway inside of him before they figure out they definitely didn’t stretch Matt enough.

“Nelson,” Jessica says. “I know you’re all—lawyered up—so don’t take this as sexual harassment, but I need you to finger Murdock real quick.”

“Uhm,” Foggy says.

“I don’t want to lose this camera angle, and we’ll fuck up the whole take if either of them moves too much,” she says.  “We’ll just use a little movie magic and edit you out. You cool with that, Murdock?”

“Yes, yeah, I’m cool with it,” Matt says, voice breaking just slightly.

Foggy’s been working here for a week and Matt’s already sort of in love with him.

“Lube and gloves are in the desk drawer,” Jessica says, snapping her fingers. “Hurry up, we’re burning daylight.”

“How do I put this on my resume?” Foggy murmurs, as he pulls on a glove, and Matt gasps out a laugh since Luke’s pulling out of him at the same time.

“You know you’re supposed to tell us if it hurts and not martyr your way through,” Luke says, poking Matt gently in the side before he moves his hands to hold onto Matt’s thighs and help him stay in position with his legs in the air.

“I was _fine_ ,” Matt says.

“You were making a serious brave little toaster face,” Foggy says. “Not sexy.”

“You’re saying I’m not sexy?” Matt asks, smiling weakly at him.

“Only when you’re clearly not enjoying yourself,” Foggy says, smoothing a hand over Matt’s arm. “You ready?”

“Go ahead,” Matt says, nodding.

“Sorry if I touch your junk, dude,” Foggy says, to Luke, as he leans between them. “It’s—very present.”

“No problem,” Luke says, laughing, and Matt swallows down a moan when Foggy brushes fingers over his hole.

“You can start with two,” Matt says, softly, and Foggy pets his side with his free hand as he pushes two fingers inside of him. He fucks him slowly and carefully, adds more lube until Matt’s open and slick and basically writhing on his fingers.

“You know I’m editing this out, right?” Jessica asks, dryly. “I think you’ve got it covered, Nelson.”

“I’m a natural performer,” Matt says, and Foggy squeezes his side lightly before he pulls out and they can go back to filming.

After that, Matt tells Foggy about fluffers, very casually, and Foggy ends up asking Jessica if that falls under his job description and—after confirming that Foggy doesn’t want to get paid any more—then it becomes a thing. A totally normal workplace thing.

A totally normal workplace thing that has nothing to do with Matt pining.

*

Foggy leaves for the day before they finish shooting, so Matt doesn’t get a chance to talk to him. The next day, he doesn’t come in until Matt’s already gagged again and sprawled out in Danny’s lap while Luke spanks him.

“No Frank this time?” Foggy murmurs, to Jessica.

“Changed the schedule, we’re doing the group stuff today,” she replies. “Hey, do you think it looks like Murdock’s had enough? His ass is pretty red.”

Matt can hear Foggy swallow hard before he says, “Uh, no, I think he can take more.”

Matt moans and pushes back into the next hit, turning and grinning around the gag when Luke calls him a good boy.

The scenes they’re covering today are long and intense, and Matt’s on the floor on his hands and knees between Danny and Luke, full and moaning, when Jessica calls cut for the fifth or sixth times.

“Murdock’s not hard, let’s take twenty,” she says, and Luke sighs and pulls out of Matt’s ass.

“No offense,” Matt says, hoarsely, and Danny laughs and scrubs a hand over Matt’s hair.

“It’s been hours—if you weren’t so good at this, we wouldn’t be hard either,” he says. “You want water?”

“Already covered,” Foggy says, walking up and hand a water bottle down to Matt after he moves to sit cross-legged. Matt smiles up at him.

“How’d a nice guy like you end up in a place like this?” he asks.

“That’s funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Foggy says, warmly. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. How’d I look?” he asks, because it always makes Foggy stutter uncomfortably.

“You—uh, you looked—good,” Foggy says, shifting on his feet.

“Just good?” Matt asks.

“Oh my god, dude,” Foggy says, laughing. “Clearly more than good. You remain the hottest person I’ve ever seen, especially when you’re getting fucked at both ends.”

Matt feels his dick stir a little. He thinks Foggy might notice, too, because he sits down in front of Matt and slides a hand over his bare knee, rubbing at it gently.

“You want me to tell you how hot you are?” he asks.

Normally, Foggy just banters with him and touches his dick, and it’s enough, because he’s funny and sweet and his whole presence gives Matt ridiculous butterflies even while he’s in the middle of being gangbanged. Now, though, his other hand reaches up to push Matt’s hair away from his forehead, and Matt tries to hide the fact that he swoons a little. Jessica would be pissed if they made out right now, but he _wants_ to, hasn’t stopped thinking about it since yesterday.

“I wouldn’t hate it,” he says, and Foggy’s fingers tap gently on his head.

“So hot that I’m probably gonna say something I regret,” he says, and Matt smiles.

“Say it anyway,” he says, fingers flexing on the floor at his sides, wanting to touch Foggy but not sure if he’s allowed.

Foggy sighs.

“You take it so well, buddy,” he says. “It looks like you love it, and I don’t know if it’s just great acting, but—it makes me want to be the one making you look like that.”

Matt forgets how to breathe for a second.

“Foggy,” he says, softly.

Foggy’s fingers slide up Matt’s thigh.

“Well, that was unprofessional of me,” he says. “I can just get you going here and we can pretend that never happened.”

Matt shakes his head and takes Foggy’s hand instead, lacing their fingers together, listening to Foggy’s heart race just from that.

“I’d say come home with me tonight, but I don’t think I’ll be up for much besides sleeping,” Matt says.

Foggy goes still for a second before he says, weakly, “I like sleeping.”

Matt smiles.

“Then come home with me,” he says.

*

They don’t wrap up until after midnight, and they walk to Matt’s place slowly, Matt’s hand wrapped gently around Foggy’s elbow.

“Nice place,” Foggy says, after Matt lets him into his apartment. “Not a lot of decoration, but I guess that’s not a priority of yours.”

“Your company is decoration enough,” Matt says.

“Oh my god,” Foggy says, laughing and stepping forward to run his fingers over the arm of Matt’s couch. “You’ve already seduced me just by existing, man, you don’t have to pull out the lines.”

“Just by existing?” Matt asks, following him. “It doesn’t have anything to do with our job?”

“Murdock, I’m pretty sure I’d fall for you no matter where I met you,” Foggy says, and his heartbeat is clear and strong. Matt opens his mouth and doesn’t find words, and he’s pretty sure that Foggy winces before he adds, “Sorry, too strong?”

“No,” Matt says, stepping forward to squeeze Foggy’s shoulder. “Not too strong.”

Foggy nods his head, rocks forward on his toes.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he says, calmly, “with no expectations that it goes any further.”

“Okay,” Matt says.

Foggy cups his cheek before he kisses him, smooths fingers over Matt’s cheekbone before he steps in and presses his mouth to Matt’s gently, lets Matt push forward to make it deeper. It feels just for a second like everything goes quiet, and nothing’s— _ever_ quiet, not for him.

Matt lets his hand on Foggy’s shoulder slip down his arm until he can tangle their fingers together, and Foggy breaks the kiss to nudge his forehead up against Matt’s. It somehow feels more intimate than anything they’ve ever done, which is ridiculous. Matt feels _ridiculous_.

"Do you want tea? Coffee? Anything?” Matt breathes, for lack of something better to say.

“I’ll take anything,” Foggy says, and Matt grins helplessly, kisses him again.

 “Let’s go to bed,” he says, quietly, close to Foggy’s ear, tugs at Foggy’s hand when he steps away to lead him into his bedroom.

“Are you sore?” Foggy asks, as Matt takes off his shirt and stretches out with a groan.

“Mmm, yeah,” Matt says. “Kind of comes with the territory.”

“Bruises, too,” Foggy says, stepping forward to press gentle fingers to a circle of fingerprint bruises half-hidden by Matt’s jeans. Matt lets his fingers brush over Foggy’s before he unbuttons them and pushes them down, stepping out of them, feeling himself flush at the sound of Foggy’s heart speeding up.

“Luke doesn’t know his own strength,” he says, dryly.

“Well, I can’t do anything about the bruises, but I do give kickass massages,” Foggy says. “Want one?”

“You don’t have to,” Matt says, smiling and scrubbing a hand over his hair.

“Come on, Matt,” Foggy says, softly, stepping closer and squeezing Matt’s hip. “Take my totally lame excuse to get my hands all over you. It’s like you’ve never even watched any of your movies.”

“Well, I kind of haven’t,” Matt says, and Foggy groans.

“ _Bad_ joke. Lay down,” he says, shoving at Matt’s shoulder gently. Matt crawls onto his bed and sprawls out on his stomach, listening as Foggy gets undressed. He lifts his hips up when Foggy climbs onto the bed then laughs.

“Sorry, muscle memory,” he says, settling in again, and Foggy lets his fingertips graze Matt’s ass before he digs them gently into the small of his back.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun,” Foggy says, happily, and Matt moans in response as Foggy works him over carefully. He wasn’t lying about giving kickass massages, and he keeps pressing soft kisses to Matt’s neck, his spine, the small of his back.

When Matt’s boneless and smiling, turning over to pull Foggy into a kiss, he murmurs close to his ear, “I could still suck you off, if you wanted.”

“Your jaw’s not sore?” Foggy asks.

“I don’t mind,” Matt says, running fingers through Foggy’s hair.

Foggy leans down to kiss Matt’s forehead.

“I can wait,” he says. “Besides, you promised me sleep.”

“Yeah, I heard you like it,” Matt says, and Foggy laughs before he moves them so he can curl around Matt with his chest pressed up against his back.

“I like everything about sleep,” Foggy says, softly. “Sleeping _in_ , sleeping _over_ , sleeping _with_ —you, specifically.”

“Smooth,” Matt murmurs, covering the hand that Foggy has sprawled over his stomach with one of his own. “Good night, Foggy.”

“Good night, Matt,” Foggy says, kissing Matt’s hair and pulling him just a little bit closer. He falls asleep first, snoring softly, chest rising and falling gently against Matt. He counts Foggy’s heartbeat to keep out the sounds of the city all around them and falls asleep quicker than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> always on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com), having emotions, writing nonsense, reblogging puppy vines
> 
> there will be a morning sex coda to this soon-ish


End file.
